Twilight Around The World In 80 Days
by Michaela Ann Hart
Summary: A re-write of the original classic by Jules Verne! I thought I'd take a crack at it-rated T for teen themes. Please review! Oh, and enjoy.
1. Twilight Around The World In 80 Days

Note: Hello, everyone

**Note: Hello, everyone! This is my first story, so please be nice! It's a re-write of Around The World In 80 Days the novel, written by Jules Verne, written in Twilight version! I thought I'd take a crack at it, so please review! Mind you, I've modified it quite a lot, so yeah. Fix, the detective, is now Alice; the detective would be a clear example of a modification, since the original was a man. Also, I'll be retelling it so it'll be slightly more modern than the book.**

**Please enjoy!**

This is really just a guide, and not the ACTUAL thing yet. So here are the book characters swapped with Twilight characters:

Edward Cullen – Phileas Fogg

Jacob Black – Passepartout

Bella Swan – Aouda

Seth Clearwater – 'Ralph' Member of Reform Club

Alice Cullen – 'Fix' the Detective

Aro – Aouda's Captor

Leah Clearwater – Girl in New York

Rosalie Cullen – Girl in France

Carlisle Cullen - Man in SFO

Jasper Cullen – Man in Yokohama

Esmé Cullen – Queen of England

Zafrina – Girl in Hong Kong

Renesmee – Girl in Bombay (older)

Jane (Volturi) – Girl in Calcutta

Emmett Cullen– Guy in Suez

Coming Soon!


	2. And So It Begins

"200,000 stolen

"200,000 stolen!" Seth Clearwater, a member of the Reform Club exclaimed.

"Yes, all that money!" Another yelled out.

It was 10:37 am on Saturday, and all the members of the Reform Club were not scheduled to play whist until precisely 10:40 pm. So, while waiting, all of them were discussing a recent robbery from the London Bank.

After exclaiming and yelling, the clock struck 10:40, and Edward Cullen appeared at the doorway, dressed finely as always.

"Good Morning, guys." He greeted in a formal manner.

"Hey, Edward. Come sit, and play whist with us." Seth urged. Edward plopped down on his seat, grinning at the cards he had received.

After 10 minutes, he was still smiling, and holding a bag full of money.

"It's been great playing with you all." Edward smiled, and left. He then arrived at the Bank of London, dropping off the money into a large box labeled: "CHARITY"

Back home, Edward frowned as he sipped his drink.

"Mr. James!" He called. His help, Mr. Francis James, appeared at his bedroom doorway.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Cullen?"

"I thought I told you to lay out my clothes for tomorrow." Edward murmured huskily.

"Oh…Sorry, Mr. Cullen sir. I'll do that right away-"

"I'm sorry, but that's been quite enough." Edward cut him off, "You've been messing up more than what I can count. I'm sorry Mr. James, but I'm afraid you must pack your bags and leave by tonight. Goodbye." Edward waved Mr. James out the door, and at 11 pm, a loud slam was heard from his front door, making it clear that Mr. James was gone.

The next morning, at 9:34 am, a knock was heard at Edward's door. He answered it, and saw an extremely tall, black haired and good-looking man standing in front of him.

"Uh, hello. Come in…" Edward said, puzzled as the tall boy walked in. He looked as though he was about 6"3, but his face was what made him look younger.

"Hi. My name is Jacob. Jacob Black. At your service, Mr. Cullen." He greeted, giving Edward a firm handshake.

"Hello, Mr. Black. You're my new help, yes?"

"Yup. Here's my résumé." He said, handing Edward a packet of papers, indicating where he was from, his previous jobs, etc…

"Well, you seem to have a nice, clean record. I'll be off to my normal morning duties. Here is a list of things I expect you to do." Edward said, passing Jacob a list, and heading out the door.

"80 days!" Eleazar scoffed.

"What was that?" Edward asked, approaching his friends at almost exactly 10:40 am.

"Apparently, people are saying this thief or whatever will travel around the world in 80 days!" Eleazar laughed, along with the other members.

"I don't see how he couldn't." Edward cut in. "I mean, the newspaper has made a pretty precise estimate." He went on, observing the well drawn-out chart in the paper, showing where the thief could go in 80 days total.

The men laughed again.

"Please, Edward! Are you humoring us? This is absolutely stupid. As if they actually mean it!"

"The London Times does not lie." Edward reminded them.

Then there was silence, until Seth eventually mocked the idea of going around the world in 80 days again.

"I'll do it." Edward muttered. Everyone immediately stopped laughing and turned to him, jaws hanging open.

"You WHAT?" Seth almost yelled.

"I said," Edward, replied calmly, "that I will do it myself, only to prove that the news is accurate, and that it is indeed possible."

His friends, instead of laughing, consulted with one another in a small huddle. After minutes of consulting, they turned back.

"Surely you don't mean it." Eleazar remarked.

"I'll do it for 200,000." Edward said suddenly. This made most of the men gasp.

"200,000?" Seth yelped.

"Yes."

"Fine." Eleazar said quickly. "If you refuse to complete the task correctly in 80 days, the bet is off, and you will be kicked out of the Reform Club."

Edward nodded. "Of course." He said approvingly. Then, they started their game of whist until he won and went home.

"WHERE?" Jacob exclaimed, throwing Edward's clothes into large suitcases as his employer spoke.

"I told you! It's simple. First, we leave for Suez by rail and steamer. That'll take 7 days. Then, we go to Bombay by steamer from Suez, which will take 13 days. Then, we head off to Calcutta by rail, which will take 3 days. We'll then go to Hong Kong, which will take 13 days by steamer. After, we go to Yokohama by steamer, which should take 6 days. Then to San Francisco by steamer-22 days. Then New York by rail. 7 Days. Then finally, we return to London by steamer and rail. 9 days. Calculate that, Mr. Black."

"80 days!" Jacob replied, somewhat astonished. Edward nodded as the 2 packed everything, planning to leave by morning.

As Edward and Jacob woke and arrived at the railway at half-past 11, he knew they were on time. With 12,000 to spend on essentials, they hopped on the steamer, and were on their way to Suez.

When they arrived, it was just as Edward had planned. They spent little time in Suez, heading around town in search for a place to stay.

"Excuse me, sir? Edward asked, approaching a tall man with curly black hair and broad shoulders.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The man asked.

"We need a place to stay. Do you know any motels or hotels around the area?" Edward asked.

"Oh. You can stay in my house. It's large enough to fit both of you. By the way, call me Emmett." The man grinned, taking some of the bags and leading them round town to a large white house. They spent a night there, and hopped on the next rail, off to Bombay. They met a pretty young girl, named Renesmee, who allowed them to stay with her in her house, but unaware that they were being followed by a detective, Alice, because of accusations of Edward Cullen himself being the bank thief!

"Good morning, Mr. Black." Edward yawned as he awoke on the rail, seeing Jacob awake and reading.

"Morning, Mr. Cullen. I believe we'll be arriving in a few minutes." Jacob remarked.

"Splendid!" Edward yawned as Jacob handed his comb to him. He brushed his copper blonde shaggy hair down until he was satisfied. He then felt the rail hurl to a stop, and everyone exited.

The 2 spent longer in Calcutta, in search of more essentials. The 2 split up, leaving Jacob to do as he wished.

Meanwhile, Edward walked around town, exploring until he heard a soft cry in the market. He searched for the cries until he saw a beautiful girl up on a pedestal, he arms and legs tied with rope. Other than that, she had features of an angel; soft brown eyes, semi-dark skin, long auburn hair twirling in loose spiral curls, covering her tear-stained face. She wore a simple yet elegant green sari, but apparently, a tall man with a frown plastered on his stone face stood in front of her, slapping her face. She stopped yelping, now bowing her head in shame, but struggled as he tied a long piece of thick white cloth around her mouth.

"Stupid girl. Be quiet!" He snapped, then turned and smiled a fake smile, yelling out _prices!_

"Absurd!" A voice yelled. It was none other than Jacob, yelling from across the market. He ran up to the man, easily out-growing him. "You can't sell this beautiful woman! Let her go!" He demanded. The man laughed.

"You dare argue with ARO? Ha! Go away, silly boy." The salesman scoffed, distracted away from the young girl long enough for Edward to bend down next to her, pulling a knife out of his pocket and slicing at the ropes and untying the cloth.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He said quickly, helping her up and running away, so Aro was unable to catch them.

Panting, they managed to catch the boat to Hong Kong, where they were all able to rest.

**Ending Note: Like it? Sorry if it's not too great. I kind of rushed since it's like, 11:30 pm on a school night, so yeah. Review!**

**Mica x**


End file.
